Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu' or '''โยสึบะ อลิซ' in the Thai sub)thumb is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanatsubashi Academy. She is another one of Mana's childhood friends and is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. Her Cure form with clubs symbol is '''Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta). Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are dark orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, a yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, a dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. As Cure Rosetta, she has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume seems to resemble Cure Echo's, with white sleeves like Cure Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Indunstries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets of hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy, instead. But still have a close bond to them and would always have monthly tea parties. Relationships Aida Mana : Mana is one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. Hishikawa Rikka : Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. Kenzaki Makoto : Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Lance : Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian : The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Yotsuba Ichiro : Alice's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Itsusuboshi Reina : An acquaintance of Alice, and from Reina's perspective at least, her rival. Aguri Madoka : Met during the battle with Regina and encourage her to be strong. Yotsuba Seiji : Alice father and president of Yotsuba clique. Etymology Yotsuba (四葉) : Yotsuba (四葉) means "four leaves" or "four leafed", referring to a clover, which is similar in shape to Cure Rosetta's designated card suit, the club. Arisu / Alice (ありす) : The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Songs Alice's voice actor, Fuchigami Mai, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako '''who voices, Hishikawa Rikka, and '''Miyamoto Kanako who voices, Kenzaki Makoto. *CLOVER ~Otome no Inori~ Duets TBA Trivia *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair, following Cure Pine (the first Cure to have this trait) and Cure Muse (the second to have this trait). * Alice is the twenty-first Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Alice is the seventeenth Pretty Cures to be an only child. * Alice's first name and last name total as 5 syllables. *Cure Rosetta's attack is similiar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, and Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. *Cure Rosetta is the third Pretty Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "little rose") The first being Cure Rouge (French), and second being Cure Aqua (Latin). *Her transformation is more upbeat and dynamic than her teammates, despite her regal personality. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' BANDAI Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances, use Yellow Clubs as their main motif and both have "Arisu" in their names. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *She is the second person to have a butler, followed by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo). *Alice shares her family name with Clover Town Street's old name - Yotsuba Shopping District and Public Yotsuba Junior High School - Momozono Love and Higashi Setsuna's school. She is second Cure to share her family name with a school, after Myoudouin Itsuki and Myoudou Academy, but in latter's case, her grandfather is the principal of the school. *The hair buns on Cure Rosetta's head might represent bear ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a teddy bear. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. Kujou Hikari * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Yumehara Nozomi * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Have butler in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. Kurumi Erika * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both was well groomed. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Both are only child. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both was well groomed. Kenzaki Makoto * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2013 : 14th The Rank *2013 : 14th *2014 : 16th(1st Half) , 15th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS231.jpg NS331.jpg 36.jpg Num-36.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures